


I Was Thinking I Could Top

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: Max and Charles have been together for ages. They have an amazing sex life, but one aspect is always the same: Max tops, and Charles bottoms. What though, if just for once, they change it up?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 50





	I Was Thinking I Could Top

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Puuuuuuuuure smut. Hope you like it though! Let me know what you think and what you want me to write next!

When Max finally returned from the bathroom after cleaning the both of them up, Charles was quick to cuddle close to his boyfriend and curl up in his strong, comfortable arms. ‘’I love you so much, baby.’’ Max whispered into the Monegasque’s ear, making him sigh happily. ‘’I love you, too.’’ Charles replied quietly, lifting his head to kiss Max and nuzzle into his neck afterwards.

‘’That was really nice.’’ Charles whispered, using his fingers to gently draw shapes on Max’s chest as they cuddled together. ‘’You’re always so good to me.’’ He told his boyfriend, sighing happily. Max hummed softly in return, moving a hand to start playing gently with Charles’ hair as they laid there. ‘’I want to be, baby. You deserve to feel absolutely amazing, and I want to do whatever I need to make that happen.’’

Max smiled lovingly down at his boyfriend after he finished talking, but Charles bit down on his bottom lip, humming softly to himself. ‘’Anything…?’’ He asked quietly, making Max look at little confused. ‘’Yes? What is it, love? What’s going on in that beautiful, little head of yours now?’’ He asked curiously, placing a kiss on Charles’ temple after he finished talking.

‘’Well…’’ Charles started, moving around a little so that he could look his boyfriend in the eye. ‘’I was thinking that next time that we have sex that…I could top, maybe…?’’ He asked quietly. The question only made Max frown deeper, and he gently started to caress Charles’ cheek with his thumb. ‘’Do you…do you want to?’’ He asked quietly.

When Charles nodded gently in return, Max’s frown finally made place for a small smile. ‘’Why have you never asked me this before, Charles? You’ve never said anything about this, I would’ve let you if you asked, you know.’’ He told his boyfriend quietly.

Charles started to chuckle a little then, giving Max a small shrug in response. ‘’I don’t know. I never really felt the need if I’m honest. You’re always amazing and you make me feel so good, but lately…I just wanted to experience it from the other side, too. I wanna be the one to make you feel like you make me feel, Maxy.’’ He told his boyfriend, who just smiled lovingly in return.

‘’And you really want to fuck me next time that we have sex?’’ Max asked quietly, smiling even wider when the Monegasque nodded again. ‘’Hmmmm, that sounds amazing, love. I can’t wait to find out what you have in store for me.’’ He added with a bit of a chuckle. ‘’How about we go to sleep now though, alright? That really tired me out just now.’’

Charles nodded softly in return, kissing Max one last time. ‘’Thank you, Maxy. Goodnight.’’ He said quietly. He cuddled in close again after that, sighing happily as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

***

Max had been out for a couple of days now, stuck in Austria to do some dumb stuff for Red Bull that Charles really could not care less about if he tried. He had been on edge all day though. Max would be coming back home tonight, and that could really only mean one thing, tonight was the night that he would finally be topping his boyfriend.

He was on him as soon as Max walked through the front door, barely getting a chance to say hello before Charles had him pinned against said door, licking his way into Max’s mouth and taking his sweet time to explore the cavity. The Monegasque was in charge tonight, and he wanted to make that clear from the start.

‘’Fuck…’’ Max mumbled when his boyfriend finally pulled off of him. ‘’You’re really roaring to go, aren’t you?’’ He asked Charles, who just nodded in return. ‘’I’ve been thinking about your ass all day, Maxy. Can’t fucking wait until I can be inside of you and make you feel amazing.’’ He told the Dutchman.

Max couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips, nor did he really even try to at all. ‘’Yeah…’’ He just said, nodding softly as he reached out and took Charles’ hands. ‘’You’re in charge tonight, Charles. Tell me exactly what you want from me.’’ He told the Monegasque, leaning in and pecking his lips. He still had all of his luggage to take care of, but that would probably just come tomorrow. Or whenever, really. They had way more important things to think about now.

Charles smirked when Max agreed that he was in charge and let go of one of the Dutchman’s hands, dragging him along by the other over to their bedroom. ‘’I want to undress you, then I want to blow you and finger you open, and then I want to have you come completely apart on my cock.’’ He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, and Max shivered deliciously. ‘’Fuck, that’s hot.’’ He said quietly, swallowing thickly and feeling himself growing a semi just thinking about it.

Charles smirked at the reaction he got, stepping back and taking his own shirt off, before he stepped back in and did the exact same to Max. He leaned in then, kissing and nipping at his boyfriend’s sensitive neck as he let his hands roam over the man’s torso. He finally started to gently tease Max’s nipples with his thumb, and the Dutchman let out a big gasp as soon as Charles touched him there. It was so easy to turn him on like this. Charles knew exactly where all of Max’s pleasure points were, and he was planning on making good use of it.

‘’I’ve want to do this for so long, baby.’’ He whispered, pulling away slightly so that he could guide Max over towards the bed and push him down backwards onto it. ‘’Want to make you feel like the perfect boy that you are.’’ Charles told his boyfriend as he leaned down, teasingly running his tongue over the man’s hardened nipple.

Max let out a low moan at that, and he bit his lip as he watched Charles working on getting his pants open. ‘’Please, Charles. Fuck, you make me want to be perfect for you. Wanna be good.’’ He told the Monegasque, giving him a bit of a smirk as he finally managed to get Max’s pants open. ‘’Yeah? You want to be a good boy for me?’’ He asked, opening Max’s pants enough to be able to place a kiss on his clothed cock just as the Dutchman was about to answer.

He let out a moan instead, opening his eyes again to watch Charles tug down his pants and underwear in one go. Max was rock hard already, his cock bouncing up to lie against his stomach once the Monegasque had removed all of his clothes. Charles grinned, and he quickly went to the nightstand to get the lube from where they always kept it, only to see Max pouting a little when he returned. 

‘’What’s the matter, Maxy? Are you having second thoughts?’’ Charles asked with a bit of a frown, only to have Max quickly shake his head in return. ‘’No! Not at all.’’ He said quickly. ‘’I just…I don’t like that you still have clothes on. You know I love to see all of you…’’ He admitted with a bit of a blush.

It made Charles chuckle, and he was quick to get rid of his own pants and underwear, leaving him just as naked as his boyfriend. ‘’There. Better?’’ He asked with a wink, leaning down to kiss Max deeply. ‘’Please don’t hold back from asking what you want, Maxy. I want to make you feel good, that’s what matters most to me.’’ He whispered.

Once he got the confirmation he was looking for, Charles got back down between Max’s legs, pulling the Dutchman back towards the edge so that he could blow him and open the man up at the same time. ‘’Are you ready, love?’’ He asked, reaching out to gently wrap his fingers around Max’s thick cock, jerking him off slowly as he waited for an answer. 

Max just nodded quickly, wiggling his hips a little. ‘’Fuck, Charles. You have no idea just how badly I just want to get you on this bed and ride your cock until we’re both so spent we just fall asleep. Please, please get on with it. I’m so fucking horny for you.’’

Max was practically begging, and while Charles enjoyed a little tease to get back at his boyfriend for all the times it had been the other way around, he didn’t want to torture him. So he lathered his fingers in lube and placed a gentle kiss on Max’s inner thigh, before he finally placed his index finger at the man’s hole, making him gasp softly. 

‘’That’s cold…’’ Max whined, and Charles chuckled a little to himself. ‘’Don’t worry, Maxy. It’s about to get really hot and steamy in here.’’ The Monegasque answered with a grin, making Max groan slightly. ‘’God, why do I love you so mu-OOH!’’ He called as Charles’ finger breached him and was pushed completely inside. ‘’Fuck…been a while since I’ve had anything inside of me…’’ He said quietly.

Max needed a second, and Charles could very much tell, so he started to gently jerk his boyfriend off again, giving him a distraction from the discomfort of being opened up. Soon enough, Charles was able to insert a second finger into Max, gently scissoring him open and moving around a little so that he could wrap his lips around the man’s leaking cock.

‘’F-fuck…’’ Max moaned, a little overwhelmed at suddenly being stimulated from both sides. He was already panting a little, letting out a sudden, loud moan when the Monegasque appeared to find his prostate. ‘’Charles…Charles…Charles…fuck…’’ Max moaned, bucking his hips up at the feeling and almost choking his boyfriend in the process.

Charles entered a third finger soon after, opening Max up to the point that he was absolutely sure his boyfriend would be able to take him. He wasn’t quite as thick as Max, but the man hadn’t bottomed in quite a while now, so it was still sure to be a tight fit. As he popped his mouth off the man’s cock, he placed another kiss on Max’s inner thigh and looked up at the Dutchman.

‘’You ready, Maxy? Or do you need more prep?’’ Charles asked his boyfriend, who just momentarily opened his eyes to be able to gaze down into Charles’ eyes. ‘’I just…please fuck me, Charles. I can’t…I will fucking come if you keep going like this and I want you in me.’’ Max pleaded.

Charles nodded then, slowly pulling his fingers out and getting up, leaning over to give Max a soft kiss. ‘’Gonna fuck you just like this, okay? Want to look at your pretty face when you have my cock in you.’’ He told the Dutchman, who moaned again. ‘’I love it so fucking much when you talk like that, Charles.’’ He told his boyfriend, before wiggling his ass a little. ‘’Now will you pretty please put your big cock in my ass and fuck me like you mean it?’’ He asked nicely.

Charles grinned at that, kissing Max again before he grabbed the lube again. They had been together for ages now, and it had been a while since they had stopped using a condom to fuck. ‘’Do you want me to come inside of you, Maxy?’’ Charles asked as he generously lubed up his cock and got himself into position at the foot of the bed, wrapping Max’s legs around his waist as he positioned himself at the Dutchman’s hole.

‘’Fuck…’’ Max moaned, covering his eyes for a moment with his forearm. ‘’You can’t just say things like that and expect me not to come immediately.’’ He told Charles, who just smirked and started to gently push into his boyfriend. ‘’O-ooohhh, fuck. That’s big.’’ Max mumbled. Fingers were nice and all, but they had absolutely nothing on the real thing.

Charles pushed in until he finally bottomed out, breathing a little quickly as he did. ‘’Fuck, Maxy. You’re so tight, I…fuck. I’m absolutely not gonna last long fucking your sweet, little hole.’’ He told his boyfriend. He reached down then, taking Max’s hands and lacing their fingers together as he managed to lean down and kiss the man gently on his slightly scrunched up face. ‘’Tell me when I can move, baby. Want to fuck you so good. Make you feel as perfect as you always make me feel. Because you are. You’re so perfect for me, Maxy. So beautiful.’’

Max’s face finally relaxed after a minute or so, and he nodded softly. ‘’Just…very full.’’ He explained to Charles, who hummed knowingly. ‘’You can move now though, please. Please fuck me, Charles.’’ Max finally begged, looking up into the Monegasque’s eyes as he said it.

Charles did not need to be told twice. He started to gently move his hips, slowly building and building his pace until he had a steady rhythm fucking into his boyfriend underneath him. ‘’Maxy, Fuck.’’ The Monegasque moaned. ‘’You feel so good. So fucking good around my cock. Absolutely amazing.’’ He told the Dutchman, who moaned in return.

‘’Fuck me harder, Charles. Please. Fuck…I won’t break, I promise. I can take it.’’ Max moaned in return, using his legs to try and almost pull Charles deeper inside of himself. It made Charles feel a little possessive over Max, and he told the Dutchman as much as he picked up his pace, pounding him faster, harder.

‘’You’re mine, Maxy. You’re all mine. My beautiful, gorgeous boy. Completely falling apart on my cock. Aren’t you?’’ Charles asked, and Max just nodded quickly in return. That wasn’t enough though. Not for how Charles was feeling right now. He almost growled as he started snapping his hips even harder, properly slamming into Max as the Dutchman just laid there and took whatever Charles had to give. ‘’Say it.’’

Max gasped out when Charles started to only fuck him harder, whining almost as the man managed to hit his prostate over and over and over again. ‘’Fuck, Charles. I’m yours. I’m all yours, fuuuuck. Need to come. I have to come. Please, Charles, please.’’

Hearing Max begging was more than enough to bring Charles close to the edge, and he nodded. ‘’Yeah, baby. Yeah you can come. And I’m gonna come inside of you. Make you all mine.’’ He told the Dutchman, only leaning on one hand now as he used his other to reach between them and jerk Max off.

Max let out a big gasp, followed by a low moan as Charles finally touched him. He nearly cried out then, throwing his head back and arching his back as he came hard between the both of them, his ass tightening only further around Charles. It was enough for the Monegasque to reach his climax, too, and he moaned deeply into Max’s ear as he finally shot his entire load into his boyfriend’s hole.

Charles nearly collapsed on top of Max then, barely having the energy left to roll off of him. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was shallow as he stared up at the ceiling, but both slowly got back to normal soon enough. ‘’Fuck me…’’ He suddenly heard right to him. ‘’That was absolutely incredible.’’ Max said quietly.

It made Charles laugh, and he smiled brightly as he turned his head and looked over at his sweaty, but satisfied boyfriend. ‘’Yeah? That something you wanna try again?’’ He asked curiously. ‘’Fuck…’’ Max mumbled, biting his lip for a moment. ‘’That sexy, dominant side of you? I wanna do that again in an hour.’’


End file.
